


Tracing Patterns

by soffia_elspeth



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soffia_elspeth/pseuds/soffia_elspeth
Summary: A short fluffy fix taking place just after Resolutions. I like my fics steaming but I am also a sucker from complete mush when it cones to this pairing.This is my first J/C fiction so please be kind but also please be vocal in your feelings about it. I have read so many fantastic pieces of J/C shipping that I really wanted to add something of my own to the collection, I really hope to stands up to the incredible standard set before me.





	Tracing Patterns

Leaning on bent arm beside her, his eyes followed the pattern his fingers were tracing, feather light along her belly. The peace he found in watching her abandoned sleepful position was incomparable. The slender curve from her ribcage to her hip looked grey in the dim night, the star light catching the fine pale hairs. Below her belly button a small, solid bump was visible as he lay examining her. He pressed his lips to the crest of the little hump, kissing gently, his lips still against the skin as he whispered an ancient promise of love.

***

Earlier that night Janeway had requested entry to Chakotay’s quarters. Although having a private audience with her wasn't unexpected following her absence from duty that morning, he had not expected the intimacy of her visit to his room now that their shifts had ended.

She looked different as she walked through the doorway. Not just in the guarded way he had become accustomed to in the weeks since their return from New Earth. She looked vulnerable, small....could she even be scared?  
She was wearing a simple blue tunic dress, her auburn hair in a low ponytail swept over one shoulder, her tiny feet bare as she padded towards him further exaggerating their size difference.

She looked up at him, the lights catching the moisture of her eyes. Had he not known her better, he could have sworn she was holding back tears.  
“Captain.....?” Chakotay began but before he had time to fully form a question she was in his arms, face buried within the strength of his torso. Her petite hands spread tightly across his chest, Chakotay pulled her deeper into the embrace. He held her against him, her delicate fragrance filling his senses, the warmth of her body enveloping him as her body heaved in sobs against him.

“Kathryn, what is it?” He tucked his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her flushed face up towards him. She tried to shift her gaze but in their tight embrace she was caught in the worried intensity of his dark eyes. “Please tell me, you are really starting to scare me now.....”

She bit her lip and before she lost her nerve entirley, she blurted out “I'm pregnant.....Chakotay, I'm pregnant!”.

His eyes darted from side to side as he quickly processed the information. She tried to assess his reaction as his eyes widened. “New Earth....?” She nodded almost imperceptibly. “......but that was nearly three months ago.” Her teeth began worrying her bottom lip again as she nodded. “So you are.....we are....how far along....?” “14 weeks, I am over 3 months pregnant”.

Chakotay tried hard to mask his dimples, he was suddenly aware that he was balanced on a knife's edge and needed to tread carefully in order not to scare her away. He smiled in a way that he hoped was both gentle and comforting. Waiting for her next move, he held her with steady strength in his arms. 

“How am I going to do this, Chakotay?” Kathryn’s voice quivered with the emotion she was trying so desperately to keep in check.

“We....” Chakotay responded again lifting her head gently, locking their eyes in an intense gaze. “We are going to do this! The angry warrior will never falter in his promise to protect his Woman Warrior, remaining by her side.”

As if this one declaration answered all her doubts, Kathryn, trembling against him reached a hesitant arm up to wrap around his neck. Stretching on tiptoes, she kissed him gently, slowly, allowing him a chance to recoil if this wasn't what he wanted. But, by spirits! This was what Chakotay wanted.....her, the baby, their baby, them.

When he didn't pull away, Kathryn deepened the kiss. She crushed her lips into Chakotays eagerly awaiting mouth, pouring every bit of longing from the past months into the embrace. Remembering the first taste of him from New Earth, his trembling under her touch. He snaked his tongue into her mouth eliciting an unexpected groan from her. Chakotay pulled her body tighter in against him, enjoying their difference in size by wrapping her small frame in his, crushing her delicate breasts against his firm chest. 

As Kathryn pulled away to catch her breath, Chakotay expected her to retreat but seeing the concern in his eyes she began to slide her dress off from one shoulder, exposing her freckle dusted skin in the subdued light. Chakotay stood before her, holding his breath still amazed at the way his evening was progressing. Kathryn released the other shoulder, leaving the dress to skim down over her bra and pool around her bare feet.

“Come Chakotay....”, stepping out of the dress, Kathryn held out her hand to her nervous Warrior, leading him into his bedroom. This was how it had always begun on New Earth, Kathryn taking the lead and reassuring him of her desire as he hesitantly followed her command.

Instead of obediently following however, Chakotay took this as all the confirmation he needed that this was definitely what Kathryn wanted. Lifting her into his arms, he reinitiated their kiss, lancing his tongue deeply into her mouth, duelling with hers for possession, biting and sucking on her kiss swollen lips. 

Kathryn wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and they blindly fumbled their way to his bed. Chakotay pulled the band from her auburn locks, always preferring her hair loose. Kathryn ran her fingers delicately over the perspiration glistened tattoo, momentarily slowing the passion with this tender touch. The love they shared had not diminished since their return to Voyager, it had only been buried under protocol and responsibility but these small caresses showed each of them that their feelings were stronger than ever.

As the back of Chakotay’s knees reached his bed, he tumbled backwards, pulling Kathryn down on top of him, resuming the feverous kissing. Sitting astride hi.m, she could feel his intent growing against her core, she pulled herself upright. Reaching behind her, Kathryn unclipped her bra, giggling in amusement as Chakotay marvelled at her engorged breasts. Her small breasts had grown in the time since he had last seen them, the delicate threading of blue veins become more prominent and the small rosy nipples now a darker, dusky colour with the changes her body was making. Chakotay placed his hands on either hip, ever so slightly circling his groin into Kathryn’s as he slowly moved his large hands up her body. Kathryn leant back slightly, placing her hands on his muscular thighs, granting him full access to her earnest body. As his hands reached her ribcage, he gently took her breasts into his hands, awed by the additional weight. As Chakotay skimmed his thumbs over her nipples, Kathryn bucked in response.

“Sorry, they're so sensitive at the moment!”  
“Am I hurting you?”  
“Absolutely not! But even the slightest rub from the fabric of my bra sends a jolt through me but that small touch felt fantastic!”

Chakotay continued his gentle exploration of Kathryn’s breasts, circling the darkened areolas with his thumbs, pulling slightly on the stiffened peaks before leaning in closer to take one pebbled mound between his lips. Kathryn had never felt much sensation to his ministrations of her breasts when they began their love making on New Earth but the flood of pregnancy hormones through her body left her feeling like she could climax from this small touch alone.

Kathryn groaned at the additional sensation, grinding her hips into Chakotay. Her desire too immediate, Kathryn raised her body allowing her to pull her panties down her slender legs and dropped them off the side of Chakotay’s bed. Seizing the opportunity Chakotay lifted Kathryn’s body and laid her on her back on the bed. Placing his hands on her knees, he carefully spread her legs before his.

The confidence Kathryn had displayed in her own sexuality had amazed Chakotay from their first joining. Let it not be said that Captain Kathryn Janeway was a cold, frigid woman. When she felt the trust and desire of her lover, her passion was hard to confine. Kathryn stared deeply into Chakotay’s dark eyes, the wanton need burning through the love.  
Laying himself down beside her, he leant in to kiss her sumptuous lips, sucking keenly on the lower before nibbling gently. The tips of the fingers of his right hand, traced designs on the inside of her knee that felt somewhere between tickles and erotic.

Taking his hand and placing it over her mound, Kathryn was too impatient to wait through Chakotay’s adoring touches. Rubbing the heel of his palm through the auburn curls, Kathryn moaned in satisfaction. Chakotay lowered his fingers to slide over her glistening folds, spreading the moisture of her hardened bundle of nerves, thoroughly enjoying the increase in Kathryn’s sensitivities. 

Pulling away from their kiss, Kathryn grabbed tightly at his bum, her body jumping, tightening. Chakotay keenly recognised the indicators of Kathryn’s fast approach orgasm and increased the pressure and speed of his ministrations. Kathryn felt the tingling begin in her fingertips as it always did, before burning a path from somewhere deep in her belly and shooting lightning bolts of electrifying pleasure straight to her core. 

Loudly groaning his name so that it almost sounded like a prayer to a higher being, her body convulsed and became rigid as the wave of ecstasy crashed through her body, trapping Chakotay’s hand between her strong thighs.

Leaving no time for recovery, Chakotay rolled onto his back, pulling Kathryn on top of him. Kissing him deeply on the mouth, Kathryn then sat herself up. Placing both hands on his chest and straddling his muscular thighs. Chakotay released a hiss through clenched teeth as Kathryn lowered herself onto him, trying to ensure he didn’t clasp her hips too tightly in his attempt at control from the exquisite torture she was inflicting on him. Holding herself still as she adjusted to his size, Kathryn traced the glistening sweat across the beautiful blue tattoo again, causing a grumbling laugh from Chakotay. 

Familiarity in their innumerable intimacies on New Earth failed to detract from the awe Kathryn felt every time she saw Chakotay’s naked frame. The love that radiated from his darkened eyes encircled by the archaic grace of his staining , down to the masterpiece of his crooked nose, before descending over his sumptuous mouth. Every ripple of his sculpted muscles, hard and powerful beneath his beautiful perspiration jewelled skin. The small dark nipples, so in contrast to her own that never failed to elicit a whimper from him as she ran a thumb across their pimpled surface. The smattering of soft black hair travelling down from his belly button. He was beautiful in every sense to her.

“You still can't keep your hands off my tattoo", taking the fingers from his forehead and lifting them to his lips, kissing across each delicate pad individually.

They both knew that this recoupling was about more than lust or even love but about reaffirming themselves to one another, lacing their souls together in a bond of commitment and beginning this incredible journey together.

Sliding her hands back down his sweaty figure to rest against his thighs, Kathryn began an ever so gentle rhythm against her lovers body. The slow pace she set allowed every twitch and pulse from the aftershocks of her orgasm to send an electrifying shiver deep within him as her body squeezed and released him tightly in her depths.  
Chakotay splayed his large hand across Kathryn’s taught belly as it stretched gloriously in front of him, glorifying in the beauty of the mother of his child above him. Deep golden callused fingers etching against the milky delicacy of her midriff.  
Kathryn folded her body forwards again, her hair creating an autumnal waterfall around her halo, splashing down on Chakotay’s nipples as she sought further friction where she needed it most. Kathryn was fast chasing down her next orgasm and the tightening of her body was quickly pulling Chakotay along with her. Grinding deliciously against his pelvis, Kathryn’s moans became a constant stream of expressing her ultimate pleasure, driving Chakotay even closer to release in the erotic confirmations of her enjoyment along with the look of pure abandon sketched on her features.  
Suddenly, throwing her head back and screaming to the ceiling, Kathryn came down hard one last time onto Chakotay as her second, far more powerful orgasm wracked her body. The sudden clamping around his girth pulled Chakotay instantly over the edge and he joined her in bellowing out his climax as he felt the burning tightly in his balls, shoot along his length and deep within his lover in spurt after fiery spurt.

Kathryn collapsed, panting against his chest and, rolling them onto their side, she kept Chakotay buried within her, hoping to prolong their intimacy for as long as possible.

Nestled within the warmth and security of his armpit nook, Chakotay soon noticed the rhythmic breathing of Kathryn’s slumber and kissed her gently on the brow before pulling her in deeper to their embrace.

Chakotay could barely formulate his thoughts in that moment of contented bliss. He could never have believed that it was possible to love this incredible woman lying sleeping in his arms any more than he had as she opened up every part of herself to him on New Earth. But the knowledge that her body was carrying the sacred fragility of his child within her overwhelmed him with love, a desperate need to provide protection and a fulfilling of his most despairing hopes.  
“I love you my Woman Warrior!”.


End file.
